Rebel Love Song Punk! England x Reader
by CirusForAPsycho
Summary: A new transfer student from England comes to Crescent Moon High School and he's a total punk just like you! His name is Arthur Kirkland and he is the lead singer of a rock band in your school. You are attracted to him right from the start, from those bushy but cute eyebrows down to the black leather boots. The only problem is that you don't like to talk and are shy around people.
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical Tuesday morning for you as you were listening to _Lithium by Evanescence_ and doodling in your English notebook when you teacher made an announcement. You looked up from your doodle of a dragon eating a pizza to see a boy standing next to your English teacher Mrs. Bluecrest. The boy had messy blond hair, enchanting green eyes, **really** bushy eyebrows that made you giggle, an unbuttoned white dress shirt revealing a black t-shirt, gray skinny jeans that hugged his body very well, black leather boots, spiked bracelets, a silver chain hanging from his jeans, ear cuffs and piercings, and a red belt. "This is Arthur Kirkland, he transferred here from England. Say hello to him class." Mrs. Bluecrest said as she motioned to the boy named Arthur.

The class mumbled their hellos and looked at Arthur. His eyes began to scan the room for a seat to sit at, though as he looked over the room and at some girls who giggled obnoxiously, his eyes locked with yours. The intense green of his eyes looked straight into your shocked (e/c) eyes. After a while you began to feel rather uncomfortable under his gaze and looked down at your notebook. '_He looked at me! That was an intense stare, I thought I was going to melt...He is pretty attractive...' _You thought as you resumed your doodle, but as you began to draw again you felt those magnificent eyes looking at you. "Please take any open seat Arthur." The teacher said as she went over to the board and began to write on it. She began her lesson but you didn't pay attention at all because he decided to take the seat right next to you.

As you pretended to take notes you could feel him stare at you. You began to feel agitated with all his staring and frowned as you looked down at your paper to see you had drawn him. Your eyes widened as a blush crept up your face. Quickly you crumpled the paper and shoved it into your red and black checkered backpack. Arthur chuckled as he watched you. '_This is going to be a long class.'_ You sighed as you watched the clock.

~Arthur's P.O.V.~

I walked into the classroom to see the typical high school inhabitants: jocks, nerds, sluts, shy people, hot girls who think only of themselves, and some wanna be punks. I sighed as the teacher introduced me and looked around the class. The desks were all in rows of 10 and there was 5 rows. '_Small class...not much materials.' _I looked at the bookcases in the back of the room which were filled to the brim with thick novels, dictionaries, and thesauruses. As I was looking for a seat to sit in my eyes found these incredible (e/c) eyes. The eyes belonged to this girl whom was sitting somewhat in the back of the room. She had (h/l) (h/c) hair, red framed glasses (yes you wear glasses :p), a delicate nose, long eyelashes, small but kissable lips, a red tank top with a black vest wrapped around it that made her breasts stand out and her curves, a skull and roses necklace, a snake ear cuff on her left ear, black skinny jeans, red combat boots with black laces, and her nails were painting grey. When I was asked to take a seat I immediately took the seat nest to her.

I couldn't help but stare at her as the teacher was talking about who knows what. As I stared at her I noticed her jaw clench and her cheeks turn red. '_How cute~'_ She looked down at whatever she had been drawing and her eyes went wide as she had seen what she had drawn. I tried to take a peek at her drawing but she quickly crumpled up her paper and threw it into her backpack. I couldn't help but chuckle. '_This is going to be a fun class~'_


	2. Chapter 2

~Your P.O.V~

'_Only 15 more minutes and then I can go to my next class and be rid of this jackass who is staring way to much.' _You thought with a long, grateful sigh as you had finished your in-class-essay. Though you could still feel his eyes bearing into your soul...well that's how it felt anyway. You clenched your teeth together and pushed up your glasses in annoyance. '_Just because he's fuckin' gorgeous doesn't give him the right to stare at me so much! With those perfect eyes and those perfect lips curled into a smirk! Damn!' _The teacher decided to give you guys the rest of class for free time. You gave a small smile as you put your earphones into your ears and turned on your music loudly. Your phone was blasting _Misery Business by Paramore. _As the song played you watched as the very popular girl, Ginger McLaine, walked over to Arthur. He didn't seem to notice and turned to say something to you but before he could Ginger grabbed his face and made him look at her.

_I'm in the business of misery,_ _Let's take it from the top._

_She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock,_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth. _

Arthur frowned at her as she just smirked seductively and sat on his desk. "You know Artie~ You should eat with me for lunch. And afterwards I can give you a tour of the school~" Ginger said with a wink as she licked her lips and looked Arthur up and down. You rolled your eyes and sighed as she would yet again get her way. Arthur hid his disgust of the idea and tried to find a way out of it, that's when he looked at your paper and say your name written every so neatly at the top. "That's a..um...a tempting idea Love, but it would seem I already have plans." You put your paper in your bag getting ready to head to your next class, Drama. Ginger frowned and tried to pout cutely, "With who? Why don't you ditch them and eat with me?" Arthur swallowed nervously and stood up. You felt an arm snake around your waist and pull you close. Arthur smiled at you and then looked at her. "With (Y/N)!" You blushed at saw Ginger glare daggers at you in hatred. "I see." Arthur nodded and pulled you even closer as the two of you walked out of the room. You felt happy and worried at the same time, but as happy as you were you shoved Arthur off of you to his surprise.

_I waited eight long months, She finally set him free. _

_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me. _

_Two weeks we caught on fire, _

_She's got it out for me, But I wear the biggest smile_

~Arthur's P.O.V.~

I walked out into the hall with (Y/N) and sighed in relief that I was away from that woman, as we walked (Y/N) pushed me away from her! Pushed me away! I looked at her in utter shock and saw her face was bright red as she began to walk away but I wasn't going to let her get away that easily. I, Arthur James Kirkland, was running after a girl for the first time in my life. "Wait up (Y/N)!" I yelled as I got closer to her, reluctantly she stopped and whipped out a black notebook. I watched in confusion as she flipped to a clear page and began to write something at incredible speed. She held up the notebook for me to read. "What do you want you wanker? You have been staring at me non stop and then touch me without my permission!" I looked up at her to see her eyes shining with anger, frustration,...and happiness? I smiled gently and grabbed her right hand and kissed it. She blushed automatically and I chuckled. "Sorry for that Love, but you are quite enchanting...and I wanted to get away from that slut." She gave me a small smile that made me feel like an ice cream cone on a hot summer day. She began to write again. "Ginger? Yeah she is a slut, but you didn't have to drag me into your escape." She looked at me with a frown on her face that was just so adorable. I nodded and smiled. "I suppose you're right...anyways what class are you going to now?"

She smiled brightly and wrote quickly. "Drama! What about you?" At least she was talking to me...well sort of. I wished I could have heard her voice but it seemed like she was a mute. "Same actually." I responded.

~Your P.O.V.~

_'His accent is so...oh my god it's...it's fucking hot!_' You felt yourself blush at your thoughts and nodded at him as you pointed down the hall and made a hand gesture for him to follow you. Which he did, on your way to the theatre he told you all about England and how he missed it. Truth be told you missed it as well since you used to live there a long time ago, but you let him have his moment. Some students were whispering about the two of you and you heard some of it. "He looks like he likes her." "Him like that mute? You've got to be kidding me." You looked at the ground and sighed but slowly looked back up at Arthur. _'Could he like me?_' You asked yourself with a giddy smile plastered on your face.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag._

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_ _'Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_'Cause God it just feels so..._ _It just feels so good_


End file.
